The invention relates to a device for attaching glass to metal and, more specifically, to attaching or mounting a lens or mirror to or on a metal support structure.
Glass or ceramic mirrors, optical lens and the like frequently need to be attached to or mounted on metal support structures for use in telescopes, reflecting mirrors, radars, cameras, etc. The assembled device may then be placed in a vacuum chamber in order to coat the mirror and thereafter be subject to vibration and temperature extremes during transport and use. Any device and method for attaching glass to a metal support structure must be able to meet the demands of these environments while simultaneously facilitating rapid assembly and disassembly.
The invention described and claimed herein, unlike the prior art solutions, satisfies the environmental and ease of assembly/disassembly requirements just discussed. Certainly, none of the prior art is structurally similar to the claimed invention. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,817,998; 4,023,891; 4,629,297; 4,632,523; and 4,657,361.
The most commonly used method of attaching glass to metal involves the use of adhesives, i.e., glue, which works best only within certain temperature ranges. If glue is used and the glass-to-metal assembly is then placed in an environment outside of the specified temperature ranges, the glass may crack due to the differential thermal expansion between the glass and metal or the glue may simply fail unexpectedly with disastrous results when the mirror falls off its support. Still further, if, as is normally the case after mounting, the assembled device is placed in a vacuum chamber in order to coat the glass the glue will outgas contaminating the chamber and weakening the bond between glass and metal.
Mechanical solutions to attaching glass-to-metal also have disadvantages. The chief problem is the chipping, cracking or breaking of the glass that can occur when excessive force is applied to the glass through the mechanical attachment means.
Whether the attachment or mounting means is adhesive or mechanical, the assembly process, using prior art devices, substances and methods, is time consuming and labor intensive and, hence, expensive.